Non-volatile memory systems may include groups of memory cells configured to store a single bit of data per cell, referred to as single level cell (SLC) memory cells, as well as groups of memory cells configured to store two or more bits per cell, referred to as multi-level cell (MLC) memory cells. When writing data to a non-volatile flash memory having both SLC and MLC memory cells, data is often first written to the SLC memory cells and some of that data may be moved from SLC to MLC memory cells at a later time. Some memory systems use a logical group (LG) size that is the same as the size of the physical block in the non-volatile SLC memory. The process of moving data from SLC to MLC memory cells with this type of LG arrangement typically involves moving all of the data from multiple blocks of SLC memory cells into a destination block of MLC memory cells.